Star Wars - Universe
by RoystonDA
Summary: The year is 1004 ABY. Daniel Barton has survived the greatest war between the Sith and Jedi. It is time to end it all. Right now.
1. Part 1: The Rise of Phantom

**Star Wars Universe**

Author's Note:

The first chapter of Star Wars - Universe. I hope you all enjoy it. You can see the extremely low budget film version of this on YouTube on the starwarsuniversefilm channel titled The Rise of Phantom. These chapters will be updated versions of the story, but the plot will be the same.

Once more, I hope you all enjoy it and please leave plenty of reviews, tell me what you'd like from future chapters, whose perspective would you like to see in future, etc, etc.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**Daniel Barton.**

It's the year 1004 ABY. Could this finally be it? The last Sith? The last of the Jedi? Will one side defeat the other? Does it end now?

Of course it doesn't. It never does.

"Daniel! He's alone…"

But we have to try.

We are the last survivors of the greatest Jedi-Sith War. It was devastating. The Jedi Order had finally rebuilt itself to the strength from before the Jedi Purge. Before the First Galactic Empire. We were stronger and wiser than ever before. But then the Sith returned. Well… They never disappeared. They just kept quiet. Somehow our powers in the Force grew and we never saw them. The Sith Academy, hidden beyond the Outer Rim, just past Hutt Space. How could we have been so foolish? We couldn't see them.

The war must have been too much. Both civilizations fell. They must have done. If I could remember, maybe I'd know for sure. My mind couldn't handle the stress of war and so it took my memory from me. The stories of the Jedi, the Sith… the war… I hear them all around me. Every day. The Galaxy is still recovering. I'm still recovering. Maybe I can remember it all if we destroy the last Sith Lord…

"Darth Phantom is alone"

Louis, my friend, is the only other survivor I have found. We met the day I lost my memory. It must have been brutal. He couldn't remember a thing either. But the Dark Lord has been chasing us ever since. And in turn, we've been chasing him.

"We need a plan of action" I said, turning to the larger man. He was always reckless. Strangely it made me trust him. I knew nothing of him six months ago, but here we were.

"You go left, I go right. It normally works" he replied.

"You mean, you go full throttle and I have to catch up? That's not a plan, that's uncoordination." He smirked and ignited his lightsaber. I followed suit. We looked up the mountain and saw him standing there, cape blowing in the wind. You could tell it was him. For a Sith he had an interesting style. Usually bright clothing underneath a brown cape. The only way you could tell he was a Sith was his sword.

The Dark Lord jumped down from his higher ground, landed firmly and ignited his crimson red, double ended lightsaber. Louis was predictable, but fast. He raced towards Darth Phantom. For a man his size he had incredible speed. The two clashed lightsabers. Louis swiped for the head. Blocked. Went for the knees. Blocked. Phantom's turn. He spun his saber around, going for the body, then the legs. Louis was fast, he could block and regain his offensive position. Not easy against a double ended. I finally caught up to the fight. Phantom Force Pushed Louis away, blocked an attack from me then kicked my jaw. I fell to the ground and he went to slash down on me. I blocked it, sliding it to the side, then rolled away. Louis recovered fast and went for Phantom's head from above as I went for his legs. He shouldn't have been able to block it. But he did. He spun his saber quickly and shook us off. He slashed at Louis who struggled keeping up. His defence relied on backup. Phantom tripped him up and gave him a burst of Force Lightening whilst he was on the floor. He probably would've killed him had I not jumped in and attacked. It was all I could do to stop him from using his lightsaber against Louis. He shot a bolt of lightning at me, pushing back my lightsaber. I tried recovering, but another bolt sent the saber the other way. And again, and again. He Force Pushed me away and then… What?

I didn't fall unconscious. But it wasn't the same time of day. The suns were in another part of the sky. Not much different, but it was definitely an hour later. I looked around and realized, I was somewhere else. A few hundred miles away at least. Oh no… Louis. He'd never be able to take on Phantom on his own. I had to start moving. I started running, getting around a hill. This planet felt familiar as soon as we arrived. When I got over the landscape, I realized why. The Jedi set up Temples on many planets. This was one of them. It was just as I feared. Burnt and broken. I ran inside. It was at this point I noticed a big problem. My lightsaber! Phantom must have knocked it out of my hand. That beautiful orange blade. A delicate design. In honesty, it wasn't mine. I had a connection to it, but that was all. I felt clumsy using it. I ended up building another. I hardly used it. I couldn't remember how to construct them.

A lightsaber ignited. I spun around. I wasn't paying attention. I made it all the way into the main hall. Although my memories of these places were gone, my body remembered. I scanned the large open room searching for the humming blade. A green blade? His stance was defensive. A man… a boy. Not even twenty, I'd imagine. He stared at me, and even from this distance, there was anger in his eyes. No… not anger… determination. I could feel it through the Force. My connection was weak, but it always guided me. The Dark Side was strong in this room. My hand reach behind my back for my blaster, then he ran towards me, blade by his side. What form was this? I brought the blaster out and shot at him. And I shot. And shot. And shot. Each time he deflected it. I couldn't help but admire his skill. His defence was impressive. The blade spun in his hands and deflected the final bolt, his aim was perfect and it rebounded the bolt into the barrel of the blaster. I felt silly standing there with a smoking gun. His blade rested in his hand facing backward. He was still coming towards me. Time to give the new blade a test run. I took out my second lightsaber, igniting it and swung for his chest. The boy threw up his own, pointing it down. He pushed them both towards the floor, spinning the hilt around. It was strange how he attacked. I could sense his determination, it was radiating from him. Did he want to kill me? No. He was trying to disarm me. But for what purpose? An agent of Darth Phantom? The Dark Side presence was powerful. So… that _must_ be it. I saw an opening in his manoeuvres and took my chance. I pushed his lightsaber down, stepped in front of him and grabbed it. I pushed back and took the hilt out of his hand. He stumbled back and when he looked up to me, I had the blades crossed over, held against his neck. His determination only grew stronger. I couldn't figure out this young man. He wanted to beat me and yet he did this. He surrendered. He put his hands up in defeat.

"You need to see it." He said. His breath was weak from the fight. I glanced to my left, to where I first saw him. "You need to look at it".

"What am I meant to see? What do you mean?" I said as calmly as I could. This boy saw me as an enemy. Was this a trick?

"You need to LOOK OUT!"

I felt the presence to my right. I didn't need to look. I kicked the boy away and swung the two lightsabers up in defence. Louis… you attacked me? My friend pushed down on the lightsabers, using his overwhelming strength against my own. I focused my energy. I pushed his blade aside then swiped across, pushing his blade away before he could make another attack. He back away. This is unlike him. That made me feel foolish again. I stood there for a moment swinging my lightsaber at thin air where I thought he'd attack. My friend. What happened? He sped toward me, spinning. I'm not familiar with this technique. It's not Louis, that's for sure. His lightsaber swung over me, then redirected itself the other way. The velocity of his arm made him take too long to change direction, it gave me a chance to block him. That's when his combat style returned. My blocks were easy to move into. I just needed that opening.

"Louis! What are you doing?" I yelled over the sounds of clashing. He spoke calmly and quietly, the humming and clashing drowning his words. But I heard every word.

"Darth Phantom will rise again."

It can't be. I left him for no longer than half an hour. Is that all it takes to fall to the Dark Side? Was it him who I felt and not the boy? It occurred to me. The boy. I glanced over my shoulder to try and see him. He's gone. Much like his lightsaber. I lost concentration. Louis pushed against the two blades, forcing me to spin around. My back was open. He slashed the back of my ankle, reducing me to a lump on the floor. I was trained to resist pain. But I haven't been able to. I fell to the floor, smacking my elbow down. The boy's lightsaber slid across the hall and out of sight.

"Louis…" I pleaded. I rolled over onto my back. My lightsaber distinguished. His purple blade leveling to my neck. "My friend…" what was the use. I was dead. I couldn't get out of this. His eyes weren't blinking. His face emotionless and calm. I had given up. But only for a moment. I saw the look in his eyes. There was no hatred. No ambition. No determination. The only thing I saw was the eyes of a man screaming for help. Mind control? Louis pulled back with his lightsaber then lunged for my throat. I took my only chance.

Everything happened so fast. I don't even think Louis and his speed could see this moment. His lightsaber was darting towards me. My arm took advantage of the space and flew from the ground, finger pressing tightly on the ignition. Maybe if I held it hard enough it would ignite faster. I timed it perfectly. My blade crossed over with his hilt just below his blade, slicing off the holder. The plasma, however, survived longer than the hilt. It was still heading towards me. He hadn't registered my actions. The hilt still moving just behind the decaying blade. Within a moment, his hilt was making contact to my throat. I felt searing hot pain. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Louis blinked and relaxed, exhausted. I gathered my strength and pushed him away with the Force. It wasn't far, but just enough. My hand reached back towards my throat. I was lucky. The blade had disintegrated before making contact, the burning came from my own blade when it sliced his hilt. But I couldn't stay here. I staggered to my feet as quickly as I could, stumbled on my bad ankle, and then ran for it.

Louis got to his feet after I ran. He looked around, confused. How had he gotten there, he wondered. He noticed his lightsaber. Sliced and useless. He gave it a tap then tried the ignition. Only sparks. He gave it a whack. The colour crystal fell out.

"Brilliant" he groaned.

He knew it wouldn't work in that shape. His purple sword made him feel special. He took a look around and saw no one. Then he made the same realization I had. The remains of a Jedi Temple. A sound made him turn his head. The creaking of a door. He ran over, opened the door and ran through. He found his way back outside. This Temple was in the middle of nowhere and no one was anywhere to be seen. Now he needed to find his way to civilization, food and shelter. But with nothing around him, who was behind the door? How did they escape him so quickly?

Had he seen it, he may have thought it had something to do with the distorted area by the outside wall. Shivering and bending light around it. Then stabilized. Whatever it was, it was gone.

I had ran the other direction and climbed up the nearest mountain. I could see a city on the horizon. Possibly the closest one for a few hundred miles. Louis might die here. But I can't take the chance of betrayal. And the boy. Who was he? Where did he go?

Darth Phantom will have to wait.


	2. Daniel Barton: Chapter 1

Authors note:

This chapter is brand new in terms of story. It is not re-writing the YouTube videos, it is writing whole new material. Again, leave feedback, tell me what you'd like in future chapters.

* * *

**Daniel Barton.**

I got over the final hill. The city was at the bottom. My legs were weak and struggled to walk any further. I collapsed and rolled down, my body skid as I got all the way down. I don't think anyone noticed me. I was in the outskirts so it was unlikely. I crawled across the ground and made it around a corner. There were a few people here. But no one took a second glance at me. I was kind of glad. I had gotten so used to keeping an eye open for a Sith spy, I forgot that normal people lived too. I got to my feet, slowly, and hobbled over to a fountain. I pulled myself onto the ledge and tried dunking my head in to drink up, unfortunately my body was so exhausted I couldn't keep my balance for long enough and found myself completely submerged in the water.

"Pull him out!" I heard a voice cry, and then a second later I felt two pairs of hands grab a hold of me and pulled me out of the water. I slumped down onto the floor beside the fountain.

"Are you alright, lad?" another voice said. I looked up and saw a man, a questioning yet concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, than- thank you so much" I stuttered. I blinked hard and looked over to my other savior. I let out a laugh of delight. "And thank you." There stood a young girl. No older than twelve. The sleeves of her arms were soaked. She was giving a look of anger but relief.

"You really should take more care for yourself!" she argued. My eyebrows raised in surprise. I stood up, still struggling, and walked up to the girl. I put a hand on her shoulder, gave her a gentle smile and said

"You're right. I'm sorry my actions almost cost a life, even if it was my own." She didn't look too impressed.

"Are you mocking me?!" She screamed.

"Luana, stop making such a fuss." said the man. I let go of the girls shoulder and turned to face him. I put out a hand to shake his and he responded in kind. "I don't think I've seen you around here, new in town?"

"Not exactly. I was just returning from the Jed-" he covered my mouth as soon as I said the word. My other hand sprung back towards my lightsaber, wondering if he'd attack me. Then he leaned in close.

"Not here" he whispered "You cannot be here" He then let go of my hand and mouth, pushing me back and making me fall onto the fountain in a sitting position. He then grabbed his daughters hand and walked away. So once again, I lose something. I lose my memories. I lose my people. I lose my friend. My lightsaber. Now I lose my refuge. I noticed my hands were clenched and smacked the stone of the fountain. I got up and started walking in the direction of the man and his daughter. The people here clearly aren't welcoming to Jedi. If I couldn't trust anyone with knowing I'm one of them, I might as well trust the one who already knows.

I managed to get an idea of where the man had headed and eventually caught up to him. But I kept some distance. They were pretty friendly within the community. I noticed many people nodding in greeting and smiling at the sight of them. However I then noticed one guy push past them both, knocking the girl to the floor. The man just smirked and kept on walking. Luana was helped up by her father and they just glanced over at me as the man barged past. I grabbed his arm as he did, threw it up behind his back and forced him to the ground. The crowds dispersed around us, the man and his daughter caught up.

"Get off him" he said quietly. I looked up, confused. "I said get off of him" so I obliged.

"You realize he's a simple pic-" I went to say, but he cut me off.

"I know, and he stole my daughters bracelet."

"And my-"

"I saw, he took your money" he said before I could finish. He let go of his daughters hand and rushed over to pick the man off the floor. The crowds were still watching, though most people were going about their business. The two moved over to an open door and went inside. I looked over to Luana and signaled to follow me to the door. As I went to step inside, Luana's father appeared in the doorway, looking very confused. "He doesn't have it." I stepped past him and walked inside, reaching for my lightsaber.

"Oh, you mean this?" I pulled it out and showed him the hilt.

"But you said he stole..." he went to say.

"My... money..." I walked over to the unconscious man on the table and pulled a wallet out of his hand. "This here."

"You did that on purpose" he accused. I had to restrain a grin.

"Well you're obviously trying to protect me from the masses, I just needed to get your attention again". He marched up to me.

"The Jedi and the Sith aren't exactly welcome here after the damage they caused"

"Then why do you help me?" I said, my face dropped the grin and took on a serious expression. There was a moment of silence. And then he spoke again.

"Being trained by the Jedi, or the Sith... it's not a choice is it? They take you away as a child..." he glanced to his daughter, and so did I.

"Ideally, yes. But not always." I spoke softly.

"So the only thing you know is being a Jedi?" he turned back to face me.

"Yes"

"Your people started the war against the Sith, but when the Sith made their final strike at the Jedi Temple, they almost flattened our city. You're too young. Too young to have been an authority in the Jedi Order back then, at the start of the war. So how could I blame you for what they decided?" He gave me a sorry stare.

"Did someone come for Luana?" His eyes shut, tightly.

"Yes... It was during the war. She was only four"

"You protected her, didn't you?" He didn't reply. "You made sure no one was going to drag her into a hell such as that war."

"And I've been living in a hell of my own ever since"

"You killed them, didn't you?" again, he didn't answer. His eyes clenched tighter, squeezing out a tear.

"Jedi are supposed to be keepers of peace..."

"Not soldiers." I finished.

"Then why did the war happen?" he said, snapping his eyes open.

"Honestly? I can't remember. The more I learn, the more I don't want to remember." We heard a noise behind me from where the pickpocket was. "The thief" He was gone.

"We need to stop him!" Said Luana's father as he ran out of the room. I followed him.

"And do what? Kill him?" I said, catching up. I put an arm on his shoulder. "My safety in this city is of no concern."

"Then we need to get you out, before he tells anyone about you." I nodded in agreement. "Go with Luana. She'll take you to our house." He turned to face his daughter "Give him the speeder bike" then back to me "And take it to the Temple. We'll follow in our landspeeder. It's the safest rendezvous to get you out. There's a space port to the west of the Temple."

"To the west?" I asked, knowing the trouble I might be putting them in. "Once at the Temple, you can't follow me. If you're seen helping me then you'd be in more danger than I am now"

"Fine, now go. Luana, go, quickly!". We departed from the empty building. Luana ran out in front of me, guiding me to her house.

"Luana" I began "Your father, what's his name?" she looked back as she ran.

"Midino Kerr" she smiled and faced forwards. I don't know why, but I felt I had known that name... Kerr...

* * *

We soon made it to Luana's house, which was nothing much, but a small block in a long line. She opened the front door and ran inside.

"Wait out here!" she called. I stood there for a moment, keeping an eye out. Nobody seemed to take notice of the random man on the suburban street. I heard a clink and the start of a motor. Then the floor in front of the house started to move, revealing an underground garage. Luana ran out from it and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the speeder bike.

"Go inside and wait for your father. Don't come out for anybody. If someone knocks, ignore them. If someone enters, hide." I jumped on the bike and pulled out onto the street. I was taken aback by the sight of four men, waiting for us. I stood my ground and revved the bike.

"Don't even think about it... Jedi" one said. He moved to walked around me. I kept an eye on him while trying to see what the others would do. They just stood there. "And where's the girl?"

"Girl?" I tried. I heard a scream from behind me as he found Luana. "Don't test me. Mazzik told us everything."

"I'm not trying to harm anyone. I'm not trying to bring back the war. I'm trying to leave." I reasoned. One of the men marched up to me, grabbing a handle of the bike.

"You're leaving with us"


End file.
